


TAG

by StarTrekkin08



Series: Game Nights [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fun, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08
Summary: The boys get caught.Inspired by the story and the fun movie, "TAG," and the actors behind-the-scenes talks about the guys goofing around on the bridge between takes.
Relationships: Chakotay & Harry Kim, Chakotay & Tom Paris, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Tom Paris, Harry Kim & Tom Paris
Series: Game Nights [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784887
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	TAG

"Explain yourselves," Captain Janeway asked of the three men standing in front if her. Their expressions mimicked students who were brought to the principal's office but of course, this was the Ready Room.

"Well, I..."  
"We were..."  
"It all started..."

They started explaining at the same time and the captain held up her hand to stop the mumbled mess. All three had their gazes downward with smiles and bitten lips.

She looked at Harry first.

Of course.

"We were playing Tag," he said.

"Tag?" The captain said.

Tom started saying, "Yeah, you know, Tag? When you-"

"I know what Tag is Tom, thank-you-very-much," the captain coolly said.

"It was during off-duty hours, captain," pitched Chakotay, despite knowing that wouldn't do much good.

Captain Janeway raised her eyebrows at Chakotay and crossed her arms. "Tell that to a knocked-down Ensign Vorik."

Tom sneezed out a, "Snitch!" and all three were trying to stifle their giggles.

"Restrict your game to the holodeck, gentlemen," she scolded and then rolled her eyes. "Dismissed "

The three of them started moving towards the door and it opened. Chakotay walked back towards the captain and said, "You, know... you're off-duty, too. Soo....." he taps her arm and says, "You're it!" He smiled mischievously and quickly darted towards and joined the rest of the three out the door.

"Oh, it's **on**!" She said and chased them into the corridor.

**Author's Note:**

> Written 3/23/2020.
> 
> I don't own rights to anything.
> 
> I remember I giggled so much writing this one. If you have seen the movie it makes this story even better.


End file.
